An angel without wings
by hanyou girl ayumi
Summary: Kagome seems perfect. But perfection is not always what it seems. rated M for possible rape, Inuyasha's horrible mouth, and abuse


An angel without wings.

Chapter 1. Angels aren't always perfect.

Kagome Higurashi. A 16 year old. She was sweet and Innocent. There appeared to be nothing wrong with her. She was abused though no one knew that. The reason they couldn't tell: Kagome always had a smile. No matter what. This girl had always smiled. She was always sweet too. When a guy asked her out she just stated "No." instead of making up a false reason. She didn't always do too well in school. But that was okay. As long as she had her brother. He was always there for her. She loved him. She wouldn't let anything hurt him, not even her father, Naraku...

Kagome woke up in the morning next to her brothers bed on the floor. 'Oh that's right..Dad hit Souta so I stayed with him...' Kagome stood up and noticed blood on her shirt. She wasn't hurting in any way...it was Souta's blood. Kagome's father punched Souta so much Souta had started to spit up blood. "Souta..Souta wake up..are you okay?" Kagome shook her younger brother. Souta groaned once. " 1 Groan for no. Two for yes." Souta groaned once again. "come on Souta you have to go to school..." Kagome shook him again. Souta opened his eyes and closed them again. kagome went into Souta's bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. She returned to Souta and washed some of the dry blood away from the corner of his mouth. Souta woke up and groaned. "shh...Come on Souta..you don't want him up this early in the morning." Souta became quiet realizing whom Kagome was talking about. If their father woke up in the morning it wouldn't be pretty..it would be painful. And it wasn't even 4am. They had to get out of the house as soon as possible. Their father woke up at 6am. if he woke up and found them hell would break loose.

Kagome went to her room and started to change into her school uniform. Her uniform was a white skirt with blue lining. Souta was in his room changing into his navy blue school uniform. Kagome grabbed her bag and started to fix up her hair. Souta was in the hallway waiting for her to come out. Kagome put her brush down on her bed and examined herself in the mirror. None of her bruises or cuts were showing. Thank goodness. The last time they showed she had to answer to the police and her teacher what had happened. And they looked unsure. Her shirt was long sleeved and it covered up her stomach which had bruises and cuts from when her father punched and cut her. Kagome's stomach hurt a little while she pulled down her shirt. Her shirt brushed against her cuts which were still open from last nights attack from her father. Her eye watered a bit but she never allowed herself to cry. If she did people would suspect something. And that would cause problems. Her father told her what would happen if she cried and told someone about what he did. She still remembered a few years ago when she first told.

Kagome's father smacked her across the face. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL!"

Kagome flinched and shielded her face with her hands from her father. "I'M SORRY IT HURT DADDY IT HURT!" She started to cry.

Naraku growled. He smacked her again. "SHUT UP WITH THAT DAMN CRYING! CRYING NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYWHERE!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

Kagome started to scream but her father slapped her across the mouth again.

" Yell again and watch..watch what happens...if you squeal again you little brat you're gonna be so hurt that you won't be able to squeal again. I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND SOUTA! WATCH JUST WATCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kagome's father screamed in her face. Kagome could smell the beer in his voice. He smacked her again and picked up a kitchen knife. Her eyes widdened as she watched him afraid of what he might do. He took the knife and went across her skin with it making a gash. She muffled her screaming and winced at the pain. The blood dripped down her stomach and onto the floor.

Souta ran into the room and started punching their father's leg trying to get him off kagome. He wasn't that strong but he could try. Anything for his sister. They were young. Kagome was 10 and Souta was 6 and yet they knew and felt more pain than anyone else they knew. Naraku smirked at the punching. It was really weak and he could barely feel it. Along with the fact that he was drunk. He dropped Kagome and started punching Souta. Kagome cried as she watched her father hit Souta. She jumped on her father's back and started to bite him. Souta was just trying to help her and now it was her turn to help him. Naraku punched kagome in the stomach harder than usual making her drop to the floor. He left the two children there crying.

Kagome shook her head clear of this memory. The beatings to Kagome and Souta had started after their mother died. Naraku abused their mother and once tried to hit them but their mom wouldn't allow it and she fought with Naraku. She died when Kagome was 8 and Souta was 4. She died when Naraku had hit her once in the stomach and she was sick at the time. She started to cough up blood as she lay there on the floor, Kagome and Souta watching muffling the sounds of their breathing so that they wouldn't be caught. She was so fragile when she was sick. Naraku was too blind to see this. Their mother coughed up blood on the floor as Naraku walked out the door and to his car. He drove away to a bar while leaving the bleeding woman on the floor.

Kagome ran out to her mother when she saw the blood and hugged her starting to scream. "GO CALL THE POLICE!" She yelled at Souta. Souta ran into the kitchen holding his teddy bear and picked up the phone dialing 911. "Mommy…mommy please be okay. I love you mommy don't go away...please mommy…please.." Kagome's voice was cracking as she spoke. Her mother looked her straight in the eyes. Those eyes. They were sad. It hurt her to see her mother so sad. The sorrow in her eyes made Kagome feel like dying. Souta ran into the living room and hugged his mother as well. "Kagome...Souta…I know I'm not going to be here much longer…please…be okay…I love you…Souta be a good boy…Kagome remember to take care of Souta…I love you both." She pulled them into a tight embrace. Kagome grabbed her mother's hand. "Mommy I love you.." She said. Souta kissed his mother on the forehead. Every time their mom was sick he did this and she said it always made her feel better, but this time it wouldn't work. She smiled. "I love you mama." Souta said. He didn't know what exactly had been going on but he felt it, the sadness and pain hurt him as well as it did kagome. "I love you both.." Were her last words as the grip on Kagome's hand loosened. Her hand fell to the ground. A sure sign she was dead.

Kagome wiped a tear that fell to the ground. He killed their mother and said he didn't do it. She wanted revenge but she couldn't do anything. She walked out into the hallway and saw Souta with a few tears on his face. Had he been thinking the same thing as she had been? He turned his head and saw Kagome. He wiped his face. "Hey Kagome. We should be leaving. " Kagome saw his expression. It showed sadness all over. She walked up to her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Why did she have to leave us Kagome? why did she have to leave us?" He started to cry into Kagome's chest. "Shh…it's okay Souta…it's okay...we'll be okay.." She felt like crying too. But she couldn't. She had to be strong for her brother. And if not for her brother for her mother. Souta stood up wiping his face.

Kagome took his hand as they started to walk out of the house. Naraku was there sleeping on the couch next to the door. If they weren't quiet they wouldn't be able to get out. She opened the door which make a slight creaking sound. She was glad he didn't wake up from it because if he had that would mean trouble. Souta walked out the door and headed out into the cold morning. It was only 5am. Kagome followed him slowly shutting the door. They were going to Souta's school first. It was a long way apart but since it was so early that they left Kagome was never late.

Kagome and Souta were at Souta's school 20 minutes later. Souta was never picked on. He was just quiet. He didn't like talking to a lot of people. And most of the time people came up to him and asked stupid questions so he would never answer him. And for that they thought he was stupid. A few boys wolf whistled when they saw Kagome with Souta but that was only when they were running late. That barely happened. They thought she was hot. She thought they were perverted. It was as annoying as the sound that those floor cleaners in the schools would make. Souta hugged Kagome and walked away from her to a bench and sat there waiting for the bell to ring. "Bye Souta!" Kagome called. She walked away from the building and towards her school.

40 minutes later Kagome was at her school. It had been an hour since they left. Since it was 6am she would be able to go in the school library and chill out. Kagome sat on a bench in front of the school. She put on her headphones and listened to music. Her friend Sango taped her on the shoulder. "Hey kagome!" Sango said. Kagome jumped up abit frightened. "Hey Sango." Kagome replied. She stood up and started to walk side by side with her friend. "You heading to the library again?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. She hadn't even told Sango about the abuse. She couldn't.

The two went to the Library and sat down at a table discussing music and other things. It was almost 8 and that was when they had to go to classes. They got there pretty early. The bell went off. Kagome yelped and fell over. Sango laughed at her. "Every time you do that. You might think that you would get used to it after the first 50 times. " Kagome stood up and shot her friend an angry look but it was playful.

Homeroom.

"Kagome would you please go downstairs to greet the new student. I can't think of any student whom would be better to greet the new student.", Mrs.Takeno her homeroom teacher said. Kagome nodded and went downstairs to the principal's office. She saw the new student. ' Silver hair. A hat on his head. Nice body too..' Kagome shook her head clear of these thoughts and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Who the hell is it!" The boy said. Not very polite for a first impression. Kagome blinked. "uhh...I'm Kagome Higurashi...And you are..?" she asked. "None of your business. " She was getting rather mad from all the rude remarks. "It's my business because I was told to come down here and greet the new student." She stated in an annoyed voice. "Fine...whatever…I'm Inuyasha." she sighed. At least she got his name. "Oh shut up with your sighs! My god. Sooooorry that you're so perfect lil' miss angel and I'm not!" He stated. That was it. She had taken his rudeness and she wasn't going to take it anymore. " CALL ME ANGEL CALL ME WHATEVER BUT I'M NOT PERFECT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY PROBLEMS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!" she yelled in his face. She stormed out the office. Inuyasha stood there alone. "seems like angels aren't always perfect..."

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Me: Thanks peoples for reading! I'll update as soon as possible. It will take me bout a week or so...:taps her black painted nails on her keyboard: I can't think of anything…so here's sesshomaru!

sesshomaru: review

Disclaimer: Yea whatever. I don't own Inuyasha..but if I did that would be so awesome!


End file.
